Pornstar Dancing:: Lady's Good Tramp
by crueltyandthebeastx
Summary: Long nights after trying to stop the end of the world all day long slowly bleed into a relationship for Cole and Cassie. They have come to love one another more than life itself. But what happens when one night they decide to get a little...more kinky?


It was late and Cassie couldn't sleep but they weren't supposed to work on the mission either. Those were James' rules when it got late and they had more than a couple days to take a crack at things; rule number one was this, not to work so late on the mission and focus more on the two of them together as a couple.

"_Let's just be us."_

"Hey…" Cassie smiled as soon as she saw him. He evoked that special sort of feeling in her, the kind that warranted an instant genuine smile that went wide and crinkled the corners of her mouth, reaching her eyes and crinkling those all up too. Ah, but she would be the most beautiful old woman when she passed; she'd have laugh lines and smile wrinkles but she'd have had love and that meant more than any of that. They were worth it. "So…I had this idea while we're not supposed to be working but it's too early to go to bed and sleep." She qualified. Yes, she wanted him to take notice.

Cole looked up at her and arched an eyebrow at the same time as they both furrowed lower on his brow ridge. He was so damn good at that; it appeared to be second nature to him, and Cassie couldn't figure out why or how. She couldn't figure out how to look confused and concerned and interested at the same time like that. "I sense some plot in that. Should I be worried? Does it involve those things called Belgian waffles you made me a couple weeks ago…? Because I could really go for some of those; I'm hungry."

Cassie sighed a laugh, happy to know he appreciated her mad waffle making skills but meaning something else by the intonation entirely. How did this man make everything about food? How was he still hungry? He ate everything while he was here with her in this time; no, he literally ate everything! It was kind of embarrassing because she couldn't even take him anywhere without spending what amounted to a per plate fee of four people for the two of them; and three plates went to you-know-who! Where did he put it all? Did he have two digestive tracts like a cow? It didn't really matter. She was about to blow his mind about food. He'd never look at food the same way again after this… "No it doesn't but this definitely an…edible, adventure…" Her tone almost took on a purring feline intonation now.

He was still looking so confused and still so intrigued all at once. "How is an adventure edible?"

"You know what, Cole…!?" Cassie became suddenly exasperated. "You need to learn the art form of speaking in images, you know…imagery. It's very popular and it does very well in getting the point across in an otherwise indescribable situation. Can you just…not be so technical right now?" He reached out for her and his fingers gripped her arm in his hand now, drawing her closer to him as he stood from his seat. "I…I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you."

"That's not what I want." There was a glint behind his eyes before a little deviant smirk took his mouth.

She smirked back, seeing he knew all along what she'd been after. They knew each other so well… "Me neither… Let's move this to the bedroom, hmm?" Her voice lowered as they got close to one another, her hot breath sweating his upper lip as his face got close to hers and their lips touched abruptly. A chilly shiver ran down her spine like an icy sharp rain of fire. God, he burned her alive and she loved it!

Her bedroom was dark but she knew the layout well enough to navigate her way to the bed in the dark, to the bedside table where she kept hidden what she knew she'd need for tonight. James was in the dark, literally and figuratively; he had no idea what was coming. Or how bad of a girl she'd been…and would be… She heard Cole behind her and he stopped abruptly after she heard a small thud.

"Ow! Cassie…can you turn on the light? Where are you in here?"

She smirked and shimmied out of her drawstring big comfy sweatpants and her loose hoodie top that doubled as a shirt because it was so thin of a material. "I'm here James. Stop moving around and you don't have to worry about the light. You'll see me when I want you to see me…"

"Cassie…" He almost whined her name. He was already begging. This would be all too easy…

She rolled her eyes up and couldn't help but smile. He was like an adorable little puppy dog. "James Cole…" She whined his full name, drawing it out and making it cute, adding a sultry little shimmy to it in the dark. Under the clothing she'd just removed she was wearing a baby doll camisole in sheer pastel blue, the cups of the shirt reinforced with double the material at her chest, concealing her nipples and her breasts just enough from hungry Cole eyes. Her panties were silk, full briefs, a bit tight, letting him see her ass but still leaving a lot to the imagination…

Cassie made her way over to the doorway and flipped the switch so the overhead light flashed on. Ordinarily she didn't relish making love or even sloppy fucking in the light; she didn't have the best body image, but James made her feel like a queen and she wanted him to see all of her all the time. She wanted to watch his face react to the image of her burning his retinas and embedding itself in his visual cortex. But she was behind him now and she had him right where she wanted him…

He whipped around when the light came on, staring at her, his eyes drinking her in. He grunted, a low mewl making its way out of her throat. "Oh Cassie…" He tensed, his back straightening; he would go to her and just take her in his arms, pick her up and wrap those strong lithe dancer's legs around his waist.

"Oh no, James…" She smirked, shaking her head. "Stop thinking, over thinking… Just sit down on the edge of our bed and take your shirt off. Which…you're probably not going to take too long about…"

By the time she finished the statement he had his shirt off and he was sitting there reaching out for her. "C'mere Cas…I wanna see you."

"You can see me." She said, a smirk on her lips and the tone much the same, amused. She went to him anyway, her legs on either side of his right leg, her body close to him.

"You smell so good…" His face pressed into the soft material at her tummy, just above her navel, his eyes closed and his nose taking in the scent of her he loved so much.

Her hands were on him in much the same way as his were on her. His hands were at her sides, holding her still against him as he breathed her in. Her hands rested on his shoulders before her fingers threaded into his hair. Her head fell forward as his face moved up, tucking his nose in the space between her pert breasts, her eyes closing now and breathing in his scent from her nose in his hair. "Be good, James…" She smiled into his hair as he began to kiss the tender flesh between her breasts, the sensitive swell of each breast to either side of her sternum line. "Do as Lady asked and only as Lady asked."

They'd had this for a while now, this roleplay between them. It was a couple months back on a slow afternoon when Lady and the Tramp came on television, the Disney Channel; Cole had been held raptly in its plotline about a mutt dog from the wrong side of the tracks that falls in love with a high class pet Cocker Spaniel. Cole had been smirking the entire time. It was like he knew from the very first animated scene that the two dogs were so much like them. That night they made love he'd ravaged her between her legs, lapping generously and alternately nipping at her vaginal lips, her clit, growling like a feral street mutt. "Ommigod!" She'd screaming, running the words together and cumming hard over his tongue. She'd never experienced oral stimulation of her nether region quite like he did for her but this was…something else altogether. He'd been rough at the same time as attentive and caring. The biting of her pussy and her clit only served to make her more hot, more wet, to make her eyes cross as she came. Ever since then, she'd been his Lady and he was her dirty mutt Tramp; and God, did she love him so much!

She pulled back just enough to get him to look at her. That was all it took. "Get on the bed, baby. Back…lay down and relax…"

"Mmmmm…Cassie…" He looked so weak. His eyes pleaded almost more than his words and tone did.

"Do it baby…and your Lady will make you feel so good."

He whimpered audibly. "You're my Lady…you get whatever you want. You know that."

Moments later he was in the middle of the bed and her feet left the floor, crawling over him on the bed slowly until she straddled him, that cute tight ass of hers sat her curve and her aching wet slit covered by mere silk right over his swelling erection in his pants. She moaned softly, feeling his semi-hard length already. "God…you feel so good already…" She groaned softly as she rolled her hips back and forth over him. "Unnnhh…Jesus…" His head went back, his eyes closed, and this was her perfect shot. Cassie's hands took his arms and raised them over his head, her palms meeting his before their fingers intertwined. Her lips closed tightly over his, harshly, bruising force as their first kiss of the night grew so hot and passionate. Her tongue flicked out of her mouth and wet his upper lip before dipping inside and dueling with his tongue. By the time their mouths unlocked and they realized they were breathless, Cole's wrists were attached to one another and the same silk scarf with a floral pattern that held them together was threaded through Cassie's – now their – headboard, tightly securing them together and above his head.

He balked, pulling hard against the restraint. "What…?"

"Shhhhh…it's okay baby…" She purred the words as she crawled off him, off the bed altogether. Cassie sashayed around to the foot of the bed so that he could see her plainly and she smiled, a crooked deviant smile. "Lady is gonna give you a little show… You ready…?"

Cole nodded twice quickly, his eyes wide. He didn't want to miss a second of this.

She crossed to the small table along the back wall of the bedroom, she turned the dial on a miniature machine with big black boxes on either side – what Cassie had once told Cole was a music player and its speakers – and it started playing music with a heavy bass and a lot of whinnying guitars, winding out and creating something that she could dance to. She was moving slowly, her long fingers trailing the soft pads of her fingertips up the outside of her thighs, her hips along the silky material, drifting upward still displacing the flimsy flouncy material of the baby doll shirt as she switched her hips and contorted her frame. She wiggled and curved herself around in the most sensuous dance James would have ever witnessed in his entire life. Cassie slowly peeled the baby doll cami off until her breasts bounced once joyously, happy to be free. Her nipples puckered and hardened to attention like good little soldiers in the war against flaccid cocks. "Mmmm…yeah, there he is…" She smirks a nasty little smile, seeing an obvious tent in James' pants. The same pants threatened to emasculate him at the next stage of the dance. "Looks so good…felt good before…" She grins. "Just imagine how good it's going to feel when that cock is free…before I capture it…nice…and deep."

The look on his face was near painful. He wanted what she promised as badly as she did, as bad as she teased it would be. "Shhhh…don't fret my love…" She crawled over the footboard of the bed and up his legs until she once again straddled him but she didn't grind down on him or roll her hips as before; instead, Cassie popped the top button on his pants and gently rolled the zipper down his fly until it was undone. Her fingers maneuvered under his hips and pulled his pants off, down his pale legs until his hard cock bobbing around on its own, almost ready to penetrate her deeply a she so badly wanted. "There…fuck you're so hard…" She moaned the words before her eyes caught his and they lit like a match to gasoline. "Perhaps you should see this now…your prize…" The blonde minx turns so that her behind is to his sight line, her thumbs hook under the waist of her panties and she slips the silk off her hips. Once they're low enough she gets down on all fours, bending over so he can see her pink core, seeping wet and aching for him, her panties around her knees now. "Tell me, James…use your words. Tell me how badly you want me, how you will take me. I want you to talk dirty to me, James…be a good boy…"

He whimpered now at seeing her petal pink pussy between her creamy pale thighs and those perfect ass cheeks above. "Cas…Jesus, Cas…I wanna fuck you. You don't know how much… Not just fuck you…shit…no, I wanna have all of you. I need to…possess you isn't quite right…"

"Don't talk, baby… Lady wants to feel you. She wants to make you feel so good…" She smirks. "But you can't touch her, not yet…" He smiles adoringly at her as she turns back to face him and her fingers wrap around his cock, stroking and jerking with one hand, her free hand slipping his green collar around his neck and grinning against his mouth as the click of the little snap buckle sounds and she kisses him fully as he moans into her mouth. When the kiss ends she smiles wide, mounting him. "You're such a good boy, baby…"

Her heart raced as she got over him, mounted him, and slipped him inside of her tight vice. "Oh! Jesus! Yes!" She cries out, rolling and bucking her hips fast against him, getting him inside her and stroking her deeply inside, the sooner the better.

"Cas! Jesus…Cas! Cassie!" His tone was strained, tight, raspy as he groaned and moaned and bucked his own hips in time to move with her in a seamless dance; a different kind of dance than she'd already given him. "Fuck! God, Cas, you feel so good!"

Cassie was moaning wildly, her breasts bouncing as she rode him mercilessly, her head back as she came for the first time. It shook her, but not deeply; the feeling passed quickly, onto a better orgasm; the coming attractions… "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck… James!"

"I feel it…yeah… Holy shit…"

It wasn't long before Cassie jerked hard on the leash attached to his collar. "Yeah…? Would you like to feel Lady now? Hmmm? You'd like to get your hands on my tight body wouldn't you? Squeeze my bouncing tits and rub my aching clit with your thumb? Hmmm? Tell Lady, baby…"

"Yes!" He let out gruffly as he neared a first climax, something she could do repeatedly to him without much effort on either of their parts. She just…made him hard and kept him that way. It wasn't an endurance thing. It was a love thing. "Fuck yes! I wanna touch you! Fucking touch you…goddamnit! Let me!"

She was tempted to let him go but before she did she grinned. "You can't touch, Cole…remember? The artwork is off limits. Just look…"

"That's bullshit! That's bullshit and it's always been bullshit!" He answered loudly, not caring what he sounded like anymore. "Cassie if you don't lemme touch you I'm going to…"

"Make me cum…"

"Oh Jesus…yeah, I will…"

The untying him took more trouble and circumstance than it originally took to tie it. By the time she got him free they were both going out of control and Cassie was about to cum for the second time. "James…" His hands were on her, her breasts, rolling her nipples and flicking them, his mouth coming up to alternately suck on them, nibbling as well. "James…Jesus…" She came again, harder this time, back arching deeply, head thrown back, gasping as it ripped through her.

And just like he came hard in her… "Cassie!" Her name on his lips was the only warning as his cock twitched madly inside of her spasming walls and he blew in her like he'd never known was possible. "Fuck! Cassie! Jesus…fuck…"

Twenty minutes later and the blonde lay beside him, the little spoon to his big spoon as he wrapped protectively around her. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to the feeling of being with you like that. It's…more than I've ever known…"

"Me, too, Cassie…me too."


End file.
